


Ирри-Подменыш

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Похищение детей, драконы, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Ирри всегда видит больше, чем обычные дети. Она замечает фей, спрятанных в цветах, духов огня в пламени свечи и многое другое. Но однажды она видит как приземляется дракон.





	Ирри-Подменыш

Ирри-Подменыш задрала голову и увидела, как летит дракон. Он летел к Ведьминой пустоши и, похоже, собирался там приземлиться.

— Смотрите, — крикнула она и указала вверх, на небо.

Другие дети в первое мгновение оглянулись, но быстро поскучнели.

— Это всего лишь чайка, — фыркнул Бобби.

— Больше похоже на ворона, — возразила ему Карет.

— Это был дракон, — Ирри была уверена в этом.

Раздался дружный детский смех.

— Подменыш опять фантазирует. Надеешься, что он заберёт тебя в страну фей? — начал потешаться Бобби.

Ирри насупилась. Ей никто никогда не верил. Вокруг постоянно творилось что-то волшебное и чудесное, но, кажется, кроме нее этого никто не видел.

— Это дракон. Настоящий, — настаивала Ирри, — я докажу. Пойдем и посмотрим.

Дети притихли. Больше они не насмехались, а неуверенно переглядывались.

— Куда? На Ведьмину пустошь? — голос у Карет чуть дрожал. — Подменыш, не дури. Нам туда нельзя.

— Мама меня убьет, — прошептал Бобби.

— Но там дракон.

— Вот заладила, глупая, — Карет была старшей среди ребят и потому говорила почти как взрослая, — нет никакого дракона. К тому же скоро пойдет снег. В такую погоду нельзя идти на пустошь.

— Ну не хотите, как хотите. А я пойду, — вырвалось у Ирри. Если честно, она и сама побаивалась пустоши, но страх отступил перед желанием доказать, что она не врёт.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она зашагала к пустоши.

— Подменыш, вернись! — закричал Бобби. — Мы верим, это был дракон. Только не ходи туда.

Но Ирри было уже не остановить.

На полпути, как и говорила Карет, пошел мелкий весенний снег. Он превращался в воду, коснувшись земли, и противно чавкал под башмаками Ирри. А ещё из-за него ничего не было видно на пять шагов вперёд.

Когда Ирри подошла к пустоши, разыгралась настоящая метель. Приходилось кутаться в шарф и все время щуриться. Ноги вязли в снегу, его насыпало уже по колено. И когда успело? Ирри вымокла до нитки и продрогла.

За снежной пеленой уже не было видно ничего и на шаг вперёд. И, когда пелена расступилась и перед Ирри появился дракон, она не сдержала вздоха изумления.

Он лежал на земле, закрыв глаза, словно пёс, уставший ждать хозяина. Голову его украшал рогатый костяной шлем, а на спине виднелось пустое седло.

Дракон открыл один глаз и фыркнул в сторону Ирри.

— Привет. Не бойся меня. Я хорошая, — она неуверенно вытянула руку вперёд. Ирри подумала, что бояться стоило бы ей, но она хорошо знала, как пугливы бывают животные, близко знакомые с человеком. — Где твой наездник?

Дракон неопределенно фыркнул, но голову придвинул чуть ближе. Ирри коснулась жесткой чешуйчатой кожи. Дракон приоткрыл пасть и дохнул жаром. Из пасти его пахло мертвечиной, но Ирри и не поморщилась. Она вспоминала все сказки про драконов, которые знала. Бабушка рассказывала, что на драконах летают эльфы и феи. А когда им надо посетить страну людей, уменьшают дракона до размеров болотной ящерки и прячут в карман. Того дракона, что видела Ирри было очень сложно спрятать в карман.

— Ты прилетел сюда один?

Дракон закричал и Ирри решила, что это «да».

— Где твой наездник? — опять утробное урчанье вместо ответа. — Ты знаешь, как вернуться домой?

Дракон приподнял голову, осторожно прикусил край пальто Ирри и потянул на себя.

— Чтооооо? — не поняла она.

Дракон выпустил ткань и недвусмысленно кивнул на седло. Ирри поняла намек и в страхе отступила назад.

— Но почему я?

Из пасти дракона вырвался рокот, и Ирри послышалось в нем «Подменыш».

— Да, все верно. Когда мне не было и года, меня выкрали феи, оставив маме и папе деревянную колоду. Она не ела и не пила, а только плакала. Когда мне было три, мама вернула меня из страны фей, выменяв на свою жизнь. Но феи не оставляли меня ни на день. И теперь пришло время возвращаться.

Ирри поспешила в седло, что далось ей с трудом. Наконец, усевшись, она осмотрелась.

— Так, что теперь?

Дракон словно только этого и ждал. Он оттолкнулся могучими лапами от земли и взмахнул крыльями. Ирри с коротким вскриком вцепилась в поводья. Но спустя мгновение поняла, она больше не боится. Где-то под ногами исчезала земля, скрываясь за облаками. А Ирри плакала, прощаясь со всем знакомым и встречая нечто новое.


End file.
